Striking Sparks into flame
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Its another quiet night for G. Callen after another day at work...or is it.
In the small, spotless kitchen, , G Callen was busily preparing dinner for himself when he heard the sound of someone knocking at his door.

 _knock knock knock…_

He glanced at his watch.

" Its after 9:00pm…little late for visitors."

Slightly suspicious, he reached over to turn down the burners heating the boiling pot of spaghetti, and the one beside it full of doctored tomato sauce. He then headed over to the sink, and quickly retrieved a taser he kept in a locked box underneath. If the unknown caller had hostile intent, then his own must be to be ready for them.

 _knock knock knock_

" Hold your horses, I'll be right there.."

Reaching the door, Callen took a moment to brace himself, lest the unknown caller was someone trying to break in, before putting a hand on the knob,. He began to turn it…

" Its ok, Callen. I think you know me. "

A female voice, with a distinct Russian accent. There was only one Russian woman he knew by name..

Relaxing, Callen pulled the door open to reveal Anna Kolchek standing on the welcome mat.

She was dressed in a spotless white blouse, a red blazer, and a pair of black denim jeans. Her sandy golden colored hair was, as usual, flowing smoothly past her shoulders. It even seemed that she'd applied a little lip gloss too..

 _Wait, I don't think she's ever worn that..except, possibly that night at the Russian consulate.._

" No offense, but you're staring a little. "

Callen blinked, and realized he'd been standing there, looking at her for several seconds without saying anything, like a total weirdo.

 _Definitely Hetty's finest, I am.._

He cleared his throat, trying to dispel the awkwardness. " Anna..good evening. "

Anna laughed. It was a hearty, genuine laugh, not too high, and not girly at all. Callen suddenly realized he definitely liked the way it sounded.

 _I like her laugh.._

" Always the gentleman, Callen. "

The NCIS agent in front of her smiled. " Well then, now that I've recovered from that ..anything I can do for you ? "

Anna returned the grin. " May I come in ? "

"..Oh…Of course. "

Callen turned to one side, and Anna gracefully strode past him into the living room, pausing briefly to slip off her shoes.

" If it looks in any way cluttered, blame me. " Callen admitted, as he relocked the door. " I keep my workplace more organized than my own house, and even I feel ashamed of it. "

Anna surveyed the space around her, taking in the the couch pushed a little loosely agains the far wall leading into the kitchen, the rather lonely looking lamp in a corner, and the chest high bookshelf filled with a variety books, mainly written on global geography . " Its at least more organized than the shack you call the boat shed. " She raised an eyebrow at him. " Could use a woman's touch. "

" Could it now.. ? " Callen glanced around the room as well, making a mental note to deal with that couch. " Is that why you're here then ? "

To be honest, though, he couldn't tell why she might be here. He knew her, so he'd let her in, but that was another question : He _knew_ her, or at least he thought he did. It didn't explain why she'd knock on his door this late at night. There had to be something going on with her…

As if she could tell what he was thinking, Anna spoke up then. " Callen, there's something I need to talk you about. It concerns..us. "

She was biting her lower lip and looking slightly toward the ground which wasn't like her at all. Callen's agent instincts were activated, and he felt the familiar pricks of adrenaline as it began into this veins.

" No..no threat at all. I'm referring to something else. "

Callen was a few heartbeats away from asking her exactly what she meant, when it clicked for him.

The _other_ kind of us..!

A fraction of second later, before his mind could go any further…

Anna swiftly leaned forward…and kissed him.

The way she had at the consulate..but here, there were no guards to distract, no plan to carry out..

She was kissing him now, because she wanted too.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down...

The outside world seemed to simply fade away...

For a NCIS agent living in LA.

He called himself Mr. Callen, and he'd thought he was happy being single.

But right now, he was being kissed by a smart, beautiful woman who understood him for everything he was, and everything he did for his livelihood.

Her name was Anna.

And in that moment..Callen knew, as he kissed her back without having to think at all.

That there was indeed..something there...and he wanted to see where it would go.


End file.
